


Praise Kink

by fandomtrash1224



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, lots of smut though, nico first time, will and nico first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash1224/pseuds/fandomtrash1224
Summary: Nico keeps getting these feeling when praised and he doesn't know why





	Praise Kink

Nico was honestly getting very worried. He didn’t know much about sex. However, being born and raised in the 1930’s, then being brought to present times, he had never gotten ‘The Talk’

He knew the basics. You should wear a condom, even being gay and not having the risk of getting pregnant. He also knew about blow-jobs, hand-jobs, and penetration, but he knew nothing else.

Also being born in the 1930’s, he had always been raised to think ‘touching himself’ was very wrong, so he never did that either. He was told everyone did it now, and he had even walked in on a few people doing it, and Nico was probably more embarrassed then the people he’d caught in the act.

It’s just, sex talk had always flustered him, but now, it seemed almost unavoidable. He kept feeling urges. Whenever certain things happened, he found blood rushing down to his groin, he would always get semi-hard. 

He knew something was wrong. He had never had such strong urges. Of course he had thought of having sex before, I mean, who doesn’t? Yet, he never had gotten hard from someone else. Yet, recently, it’s been happening more and more.

It happened about a week ago when he was fighting with Percy. They were simply sword fighting, there shirts were off, they had sweat on the scar marked bodies, and they were both panting. None of this had given Nico the feeling he received until they were leaving.

Percy had his shirt draped over his shoulder, and with one of his hands, he placed it on Nico’s shoulder. This also had no effect on Nico. Then Percy told him something, something that made his stomach flutter.

“Hey, you did really good, you never cease to amaze me with how good you are with a sword,” It was a simple sentence, meant to make Nico feel more confident in his sword fighting. Yet, it made his stomach flutter, if he had current feelings for Percy, he would have gone completely hard then in there, but he was able to think of his grandma before it got too bad.

The next time it had happened, it was with Jason. Nico didn’t have sexual or romantic feelings for Jason. Not now, not ever, yet when Nico walked over to Jason after he had called out for him, then answered a question he had about the monument for one of the smaller gods, and then he told Nico how smart he was.

“You’re so smart, gods, thanks Neeks, you’re amazing,”

This made Nico get the same feeling again. He hated it, but also loved it. He hated that he loved it, but he did, he loved it. He loved feeling needed, or appreciated. 

One of the last times it had happened, was with Reyna. Nico was very gay. Hella gay, so gay that sometimes he felt sick thinking about having sex with girls. Reyna was a very beautiful women, but he was really fucking gay.

So, when she told him how he was brave, and strong, and how different things would have been without him to save the day, he was shocked when he got that feeling again, because once again, he wasn’t sexually or romantically attracted to Reyna, at all.

He thanked Reyna and said he had to go. He ran to his cabin and paced around in frustration. Why did he just keep getting turned on? He was always so good at keeping it under control.

What was wrong with him? Was it him getting told he was good? Why though? Why did he feel that, because he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to get turned on everytime someone said ‘good job’.

Then, Nico still semi-hard, started thinking about Will. He started thinking about his tan skin, his blonde hair, his bright blue orbs. He started thinking about when Will would tell him how good he was at cutting bandages, and helping out around the infirmary.

It took all his might to not create some form of friction. He cupped his hands over his growing bulge in his tight jeans. He palmed himself before the tiny voice inside him told him to stop. He was breathing heavily and went to walk outside, noticing how it had started to rain.

Soon, Will joined him, almost as soon as he had finally ignored the growing feeling in his pants. His breathing had calmed, and he was simply watching the rain hit the ground.

“Hey Neeks,” He smiled. He climbed up the two steps on the porch before joining Nico. “You might get sick sitting out here,”

Nico just let out a small laugh. “And you?” He turned towards the blonde. “You could get sick too,”

“Yeah, but I saw you standing out here, so I decided to make sure you don’t catch a cold,” He smiled fondly at Nico. Nico rolled his eyes. He also tried to think of anything except for sex. Especially sex with Will.

“Well, then we could go inside, it’s warmer in there, less chance for ammonia,” Nico smiled before gesturing to the door. It was warmer in his cabin, and he could still hear the rain.

“Okay, sure,” Will shrugged before walking into the cabin and sitting down on the floor. Nico joined him, sitting facing each other, legs crossed.

There was an awkward silence, that was broken by Will. “Whatcha wanna do?” He asked. His southern accent thick and sexy.

Nico pushed any sexy thoughts away. He scrunched his face in thought, then a great idea hit him. “Well, I’ve wanted to play this game with someone for awhile, it’s called...Mythomagic, it’s really fun and I--”

“I’ve played it before, it’s fun, do you have a set?” He asked. Nico nodded his head.

“I have multiple sets,” He pulled out the game and they began playing, finally once the game had ended, Nico being victorious.

Everything was fine until after the game was cleaned up and there was a small silence, once again broken by Will. “I knew you were good, but you are extremely good at that game,”

Nico squirmed at the comment. Will was his friend, he should not be thinking about wanting to be putty in his hands, moaning his name, crying out for more, being praised for his actions. 

Nico grabbed a blanket of his bunk, and wrapped the blanket around himself, hiding his growing erection. He tried to change the subject. “What do you wanna do now?” He asked.

“Have you ever played never have I ever?” 

Nico shook his head. “Uhm, no,” He said, thought he wouldn’t mind playing.

“Well, it’s a drinking game, but we don’t have to do the drinking part. Basically i’ll say. ‘Never have I ever, fallen down the stairs, it’s something I haven’t done, and if you’ve done it, you raise your hand, or drink, but since we don’t have more people, or alcohol. We could just play 20 questions,”

“I know what that is, let’s play that,” Nico laughed, skeptical of the other game.

“Okay, what’s your favorite color?” Will asked. 

Of course, Nico was going to say black, but that’d be a lie. The truth was lapis blue, like Will’s eyes. So, that’s what he said. “Lapis blue, mixed with lighter blue,”

Will smiled. “Not what I was expecting,” He laughed. “Okay, now you ask me,”

Nico thought for a second. “Favorite food?”

“Easy, root beer float,”

“That barely classifies as a food, but whatever, ask me,”

Will smirked. “When did you know you were gay?”

“I guess I’ve always known,” Nico shrugged. “When did you know you were pan,”

“When I liked a girl, but then I saw a guy and was like ‘shit, he’s cute,’ and then I liked someone who didn’t have a gender, they were neutral, and I was like ‘shit there cute’ and then I was like ‘welp,’”

Nico laughed at the explanation. Then Will spoke up and what he said made Nico blush beet red. “Do you have any kinks?”

Nico didn’t really know about kinks, he just knew they had something to do with sex, and sex made Nico blush. “I uh, I d--don’t know. Umm, what you mean, I uh--”

“Really?” Will smirked. “So when I do this,” He leaned in closer, his hands resting by each side of his hips. “And tell you, what a good boy you’ve been, it doesn't make you...excited?”

Nico bit back a small moan at the praise.Yes, it made him excited and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him, let Will take him, but he wouldn’t go that easily, Will had found his soft spot, and Nico wouldn’t give in easily.

“You know, I find you extremely cute when you’re thinking, you’re so cute, and good, and make me so happy…”

Nico wanted to thrust his hips up, just to achieve any feeling at all. Yet, he didn’t want Will to know the effect he was having on Nico. Nico knew if he said the words, Will would stop, he would back off, and apologize frantically, but Nico in no way wanted him to stop. What Nico really wanted was to be naked with Will, to kiss Will, to taste Will.

Maybe Will knew this, Nico assumed so since he was breathing on his neck, occasionally nipping at Nico’s pale skin. “Your just so good, you know that?” Nico let out a whimper. He had never been touched like this. Ever. The closest thing he got to this was a kiss and that was all it ever got to. He was never kissed on the neck, nipped at, which he found he really enjoyed, nor did anyone ever whisper sweet things in his ear.

Nico couldn’t stop another whimper escaping when Nico felt Will’s hand in between his thighs. “I love the noises you make when I touch you, I love them so much,” He kissed Nico’s neck again, Nico making another noise, he had never been more turned on in his life.

Nico couldn’t stop himself anymore, he rolled his hips, his cock brushing Will’s hand through his jeans. The feeling had caused a gasp to come out of Nico, Will smiled down at him. Will had never seen anything more beautiful than the sight before him. Nico’s eyes were filled with lust, and it was driving Will wild.

“Nico, I want to try something, I want to see your perfect body in all of it’s glory, I wanna--”

“Will, please,” Nico said, not caring for him to finish the sentence. “I want this, I-I want you, please,”

Will didn’t need Nico to tell him twice. He carefully picked him up, bridal style, and gently placed him on the bed. Seconds later, Will was holding himself up above Nico, his hands my the sides of Nico’s face. Will kissed Nico, and he kissed back, with such passion. Nico kept rolling his hips, trying to get friction, he just wanted some sort of release there.

Nico felt Will pull at his shirt, then before pulling it up, broke the kiss. He looked at Nico, asking for permission. Nico nodded his head, and like that, his shirt was now discarded on the floor. 

Immediately, Will began to trail kisses down Nico’s shoulders and chest, sucking purple hickeys onto his collar bones.

“Beautiful,” Will murmured, leaving small bite marks over Nico’s chest.

Nico let out a moan. He no longer tried to hold it back. Will was making him feel things he had never felt before. He thought he would feel insecure, his pale, thin, chest compared to Wills was almost a laughing matter, but Will made him feel like he was the most beautiful person in the world.

Nico couldn’t stop the avalanche of moans coming from his mouth. He also couldn’t stop rolling his hips, but Will was now holding him in place as he flicked his nipples.

~

Will was loving every second of what was happening. Nico was absolutely beautiful, moaning under him, rolling his hips, bucking his hips up. Will loved everything about the paler boy in front of him.

Will had already taken of his shirt, and was now working on Nico’s belt. “Can I?” Will panted, tugging on the hem of Nico’s black skinny jeans.

“Please,” Nico moaned out. “Please Will,”

Nico really wanted this, he didn’t know what he wanted, but he knew he wanted William Solace.

Will carefully slid of Nico’s jeans, kissing down his thighs as he went. He discarded Nico’s pants, throwing them on the floor.

Nico was now underneath him, in nothing but his underwear, his bulge very noticable. Will hurriedly skimmed off his own jeans, throwing them on the floor to join Nico’s. Nico was now panting heavily as Will kissed his stomach, playing with his hem of his boxers.

Nico was no longer wanting small little kisses he wanted--no--needed more. “W-Will,”

Will took a small break from kissing his stomach, to look up into the son of Hades’ dark brown doe eyes. “Yes darlin’?”

“Please,” the younger boy panted.

“Please what?”

Nico let out a strangled moan, but didn’t say anything. He was getting very sexually frustrated, but not knowing anything about sex, he didn’t know what was happening exactly.

“Nico, tell me what you want,” Will hummed.

“I-I-I want you, I just want you...but,” Will sat up, wrapping the younger boy in his lap. 

“But, what?” Will asked, pushing some of the hair out of Nico’s face, kissing him on the forehead. 

“I-I-This would be my…” Nico’s sentence went quieter as the sentence went on.

“Hey, use your words,”

“It’s my, this is my, it would be my first time,” The shorter boy said shyly.

Will smiled down at the smaller boy in his lap. “Hey, it’s okay, I can walk you through it if you want, but if you also don’t want to do it anymore, that’s okay, I won’t hold it against you, okay?”

“No, I want this, I just, don’t know what to do, exactly…” Nico said, quietly and shyly. Will kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“Okay, first, can I take these off?” Will asked, tugging at Nico’s boxers. Nico nodded shyly before helping Will get them off his ankles. Will shortly did the same, so the two boys were now both, completely, naked.

Will looked around for something to use as lube. Nico knew what he was looking for, he had some lube in his drawer, never before opened. 

Before Will could really open the lube, Nico looked down at Will’s hard member hitting his stomach. “W-Will?” Nico stuttered, Will stopped opening the lube for a second, looking at Nico. 

“Mmhmm?”

“Can I try...something?” He asked, clearly a bit shy and nervous, his face a shade of pink.

“Yeah,” Will smiled, still working on opening the lube, but quickly stopping again when Nico’s hands wrapped around Will’s member.

Nico didn’t know why he wanted to touch Will’s cock so badly, but he felt like he needed to. He pumped slowly, seeing what got the best reactions out of him, Nico found that when he swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock, Will would tilt his head back, but he made sure not to do it too much, and only rarely.

Will looked at the beautiful boy that had his hands wrapped around his cock. He looked focused, his eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. “Mm, you’re so good at that baby boy, hmm,” Will moaned, eyes watching the pale boy on top of him.

Nico began to move faster, Will was mumbling praises, a trail of curses escaping his lips, then Nico back up a bit, raising his bum in the air, he started to take in the tip swirling his tongue around the tip.

Will raised his hand and placed a firm grip in Nico’s hair, Nico loved the feeling of having his hair tugged at. With the small tug Will made, Nico let out a moan around Will’s cock, resulting in Will letting out a moan along with Nico.

Will couldn’t stand the slow teasing anymore, and began to thrust into Nico’s mouth. Nico was able to take his entire length, his throat tightening around Will’s cock.

Will was close and wanted nothing more than to come into Nico’s perfect throat right then and there, but chose that he wanted to be able to claim Nico’s perfect ass.

Will slowly pulled out of Nico’s mouth and pulled him back into his lap, positioning them so Nico’s entrance was accessible, but where they were still facing each other.

Will kissed Nico again, very passionately before slowly probing at the hole. Nico let out a small gasp. Will stopped for a second, making sure he was okay, before inserting the finger deeper into Nico. He let out another moan, extremely sensitive from never being touched like this ever.

Will pumped in his finger for a bit longer, before adding another, letting Nico adjust, then moving them in a scissoring motion.

“You’re so beautiful like this, so perfect,” Will whispered in Nico’s ear, causing him to let out a moan at the small little praise. Will smiled at the noise.

“I-I-mmngmph,” Nico said, loving the feeling he got, then a whole new feeling was felt, Will had managed to hit Nico’s prostate, and Nico became a mess of moans, curse in English, Italian, and Greek came out of his mouth as Will hit the same spot over and over again. 

When Will pulled his fingers out, Nico whimpered at the loss. Then Will positioned himself under Nico’s hole, then slide inside him, his hole slick from the lube that remained from Will’s fingers.

It hurt at first, Nico wasn’t going to lie, but when Will hit his prostate, he wanted nothing more than to go faster. To go harder. He didn't know how to ask, was he supposed to ask? Will was going slow for him, but now he didn’t want him to go slow anymore, he didn’t want Will to hold back.

Will was stressing it not to go to fast. He knew he should go slow for Nico, it was his first time, but the second Will’s cock had managed to fully fit itself into Nico’s perfect hole, it took all his will power to pound into the raven hard.

“W-Will,” Nico panted. “M-More, P-Please,” 

Will could have asked him to be more descriptive, to use his words, but he couldn’t hold back anymore. He immediately began to go faster and harder, hitting his prostate everytime.

Nico’s tight whole felt so good around Will’s cock. Nico was feeling pure ecstasy, he felt a pressure building in his stomach, and he started panting more. “W-Will, I-I-What’s, Mmngph,”

Will knew what was happening and he kissed Nico again, full of love. “Come for me, baby,” Will whispered into Nico’s ear. Will took one of his hands and began to pump Nico’s cock, moments later, white, hot, liquid was coming out of Nico’s cock.

Seeing Nico in such a hot, flustered state, Will came shortly after, shooting his load into Nico’s hole. 

Nico immediately collapsed into Will’s arms. Will pulled out and laid themselves down onto the bed, pulling the comforter over them.

“To answer the question I asked you,” Will started, “You have a praise kink,”

Nico’s face flushed and turned around to face Will and laid his head on the tanner boys chest.


End file.
